(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a memory cooling device and, more particularly, to a memory cooling device that is easily and quickly assembled to a computer memory.
(2) Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional memory cooling device 30, as shown in FIG. 1, includes two heat conductive plastic foils 301, two cooling foils 302, and two clipping elements 303. The heat conductive plastic foils 301 are adhered to the inner surface of the cooling foils 302. A locking hook 302a and a locking hole 302b are formed on two sides of the upper portion of the cooling foil 302, respectively, thereby forming a space for situating therein a memory 20 when the two cooling foils 302 are locked with each other. A positioning foil 302d folded downward is formed at the central portion of the locking base 302c. The positioning foil 302d corresponds to the U-shaped restrictive groove 304 formed on the outer surface of the cooling foil 302. A buckling hole 305 is formed above the restrictive groove 304, while a guiding hole 306 is formed above the buckling hole 305, so as to allow the U-shaped clipping element 303 to ride on the positioning foil 302d. Further, the reverse hooks 303a formed on the two inner surfaces of the two clipping elements 303 are glided downward along the guiding hole 306 and are buckled in the buckling hole 305. The reverse hook 303a securely buckles the two cooling foils 302 contacting the memory 20. The heat generated from the memory 20 is, thus, rapidly dissipated through the cooling foils 302.
However, the conventional memory cooling device 30 described above has the following drawbacks:                1. In order for the two cooling foils 302 to securely contact the memory 20, the conventional memory cooling device 30 includes restrictive grooves 304, buckling holes 305 and guiding holes 306 on the cooling foils 302. The corresponding reverse hooks 303a are also formed on the clipping elements 303. Therefore, the fabrication of the conventional memory cooling device 30 is complicated and time consuming. The assembly of the conventional memory cooling device 30 is also very tedious.        2. The conventional memory cooling device 30 is not dust-proof. Therefore, dust can easily-intrude the gaps between the cooling foils 302 and the memory 20, thereby affecting the performance of the cooling foils 302 and the memory 20.        
Accordingly, the present invention has developed solutions for the drawbacks mentioned above. Specifically, a new memory cooling device is developed.